


Bonding Over Books

by fuck_everything_and_run



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Barista!Will, Fluff, M/M, coffee shop AU, my sweet children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuck_everything_and_run/pseuds/fuck_everything_and_run
Summary: Nico loves this cafe, loves his book, and loves the hot barista.





	Bonding Over Books

Nico loved this cafe. The coffee was good, the atmosphere was soft and quiet, and there were hardly any people here. The hot barista helped too. Ever since that one faithful morning when Nico was too tired to even function and 'accidentally' stumbled in, he's been finding himself coming back morning after morning. He had gone through their entire menu before settling on a simple short macchiato, which is what he currently had in front of him. Nico took another sip of his drink, glancing up to the blond behind the counter. He was leaning lazily over the register, his head resting on his hand, staring into space. 

His name tag read "Will" with a smiley little sun messily drawn next to it. Will reached down to flick a bit of fuzz off the counter before sighing and going back to gazing at the wall. Nico blushed when he realize he had been watching the muscles in Will's arms ripple as he moved. Looking back down, he took another sip of his drink, trying to focus on the book in front of him. He had already read it over 20 times but it was one of his favorites.

"Is it any good?" Nico jumped slightly as a voice, with a slight Texan accent, broke the silence. He looked around and saw Will staring at him expectantly. It took him a second to realize Will was talking to him.

"What?" He spluttered. Will smiled and leaned a bit farther over the counter, waving his finger in Nico's general direction. 

"The book, you seem pretty into it, is it good?" He explained, flashing Nico with a blinding grin.

"Yeah, it's..good," Real smooth Nico.

"What's it called?"

"Uh," Nico glanced at the book title (even though he already knew the title),"'The Sword of Summer'"

Will nodded, glanced at the clock, then looked around the empty cafe. He paused for a moment before shrugging and walking around the counter towards Nico's table.

"Uh, not that I'm complaining but," Will took off his apron and sat down across from Nico,"Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"My shifts over in five minutes and there's no one but you here,"He smiled again, permanently blinding Nico,"Tell me about this book."

He leaned a bit closer and looked Nico directly in the eye. Nico almost got lost in the other boys sky blue irises so he looked down but only got more distracted trying to count all of his adorable freckles. He looked at the book instead.

"Well, um...it's about this guy named Magnus Chase and he is homeless and he dies and then..." Nico continues on and on and on, accidentally explaining, and spoiling, literally the entire book. He keeps talking and talking and at one point he nearly knocks over his coffee because he talks with his hands and couldn't contain his excitement. Will sits and listens, laughing every now and then adding small comments like "that's not good" or "what a jerk". He let Nico talk, getting up once or twice to get more coffee for the two of them. By the time Nico had relayed the entire book the sun had gone down and the barista at the moment was closing up. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to talk for so long,"Nico apologized, realizing he had taken up Will's entire day,"You should have told me to stop."

Will laughed and Nico's heart expanded,"You're fine, it was fun," He stood to leave and then paused,"Do you read a lot?"

"I guess."

Will pulled out a piece of paper, scribbled something on it, then handed it to Nico,"I'd love to hear about more books sometime."


End file.
